


【brujay】彩虹和你-嶙峋云☁️

by JasonToddonLofter_cn



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonToddonLofter_cn/pseuds/JasonToddonLofter_cn
Summary: 是杰森先引诱他的。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 17





	【brujay】彩虹和你-嶙峋云☁️

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：  
> *几百字的pwp，补档，首发于2020年一月
> 
> *是我第一次产粮写出来的垃圾
> 
> *预警：underage/年龄差/伦理混乱
> 
> *标题与正文无关
> 
> WARNING:  
> 未成年性行为  
> 年龄差  
> 伦理混乱

男孩柔软，湿热的舌尖舔过他的嘴唇，带着些许讨好的意味。

杰森漂亮的蓝色双眼满是水光，像极了要哭出来。他的手腕勾在布鲁斯脖子后，双腿不安分地蹭着。

在这一刻他看起来不是眼神凶狠的罗宾，而是一只无家可归的小猫。

杰森富有肉感的小屁股在他胯下磨蹭着，布鲁斯的呼吸更粗重了。

男孩湿热的气息喷在他耳边：“Daddy，你硬了。”

那天晚上杰森几乎被布鲁斯艹进床垫里，他眼角发红，眼泪一个劲地流。

“B…布鲁斯，够了！”杰森的身体在尖叫中颤抖，对他来说这实在是太过了。这是他第一次和人做爱，在此之前他只会用手自己解决。

布鲁斯把手扣在杰森的后脑勺上，低声安慰着：“放松，杰森，放松。”

杰森如他所言慢慢放松了身体，他的眼泪还在流。他近乎撒娇地说：“轻点，布鲁斯。”

男孩的黑发凌乱，眼角是未干的泪痕，锁骨、胸膛上是暧昧的咬痕，乳首几乎被布鲁斯揉捏到变形，小腹上是他自己的精液，整个人又软又热，被布鲁斯抱在怀里。

杰森把下巴搁在布鲁斯的肩上，叫他：“布鲁斯......”

“嗯...”

那就是开始，两人对他们关系的改变心照不宣。

他们还是蝙蝠侠与罗宾，是布鲁斯和他的养子杰森陶德，但在无人的深夜和角落，杰森更喜欢去亲吻布鲁斯圆润的唇珠，黑暗骑士也不吝于给予他的男孩一个拥抱。

**Author's Note:**

> 本文由嶙峋云☁️太太授权所发  
> [太太的LOFTER主页](http://hongtongzhixia68624.lofter.com/)  
> [太太的AO3主页](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlucy/pseuds/winterlucy)


End file.
